


My Boyfriend Is An Alien

by Geli



Series: The Alien [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Jim's relevation about his true nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Is An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> One wacky explanation for Jim's senses could be that he is an alien. I had to write it. Blame X-Files for it. I'd like to thank Sheila for betaing his AU.

They just lay there for a while and watched each other. The small bed was cramped with the two men in it but they didn't seem to notice. Blair stroked over Jim's neck but drew his hand back hesitantly. The slit that he had seen creeped him out and he pushed the picture away. He didn't really want to think about it. That Jim wasn't a human. Jim sensed it and drew around to distract his new lover. He lay back in Blair's bed and slid his fingers slowly over his chest, down to his penis. Breathless, Blair followed the teasing gesture with his eyes. Jim smiled, amused, and wiggled his hand under Blair's t-shirt. Almost tickling he ran his fingers through the fine hair and searched for the nipples. Blair squirmed and moaned but didn't do anything to undress. Jim got impatient and drew Blair down onto him. Shoving the t-shirt vigorously up he got a better access to the chest, which he immediately began to explore it with his mouth. 

Hair fascinated Jim, the pelt on Blair's chest, the wild curls, the coarse bush in his groin and the sharp beard stubble on the male face. Blair watched, fascinated by Jim's rapt toying with his body. It amused him that he could offer Jim his body for such tender exploration, as if it were a special gift that only he could give. 

Jim lost himself in his survey, using his fingers and mouth. There was something slightly inhuman in this mindless fascination and with a chill Blair was aware that he had always seen this with Jim. How weird he had sometimes been, but Blair had always drawn the wrong conclusion. 

Blair returned the petting but Jim didn't really seem to notice. 

"You okay?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Jim looked up astonished. 

"Nothing. I just thought if you want me do something?" 

"You could turn around." 

"No, I mean, what do you want me to do with your body?" Blair explained gently. 

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Jim asked smiling and a bit insecure. 

"I'd like to touch you and suck you?" 

Jim laughed and drew back, offering himself. "Knock yourself out, Chief." 

Blair raised himself on his knees and looked over the banquet. He didn't know where to begin. The rosy nipples, the pecs, the navel or that powerful erection that was right now resting against Jim's abdomen. 

With a wicked smile, he bent forward and abruptly sucked one of the nipples. Jim gasped, arching up, and Blair bit the other. 

"Sandburg!" Jim shouted. 

"Was it good?" 

Jim only gulped and his body stretched against Blair invitingly. Blair's square hand shoved deftly between the powerful thighs and gripped hard. Possessively. Lifting one leg up, he slid between them. Jim spread his legs wide in the hope Blair would do then more with him, whatever it was. Blair leaned forward and placed his hands on the junction between legs and crotch as if he owned the place. His thumbs teased the pubic hair and the base of the cock while the fingers dug into the skin trapping the man under him. Jim wiggled around under him, torn between the desire to start the action and to submit patiently. It drove him nuts and he moaned loudly. 

Blair laughed. "You are a slut. I bet I could do everything I wanted with you." 

"Yeah, do something, something, c'mon." 

Blair kept his eyes on the crazed face of his beloved alien and bent forward to make a long, sloppy lick along the hard cock. Jim bucked hard. 

"What are you going to do when I take that thing in my mouth?" 

"Oh, man, just do it!" 

Blair went for it. He suckled, licked and almost chewed until Jim screamed his head off and came violently. Panting, he sprawled over bonelessly over the whole mattress. Blair stared proudly at the mess he had caused. With glee he slumped over the large body and rubbed himself over the hard muscles. He had dreamed of this, to come just from humping these muscles of steel. Jim groaned but let him do it. The bed was cracking dangerously as he came in hard spurts. He fell on his taller lover. His last thought was for their neighbors, who had gotten an earful before he fell asleep. 

Some time later Jim wiggled out from under him and went to bed upstairs, dragging Blair along with him. Jim crawled head first into his bed and Blair attached himself on his side like a dog. With his last thought before falling asleep again Blair remembered the blue skin. He snickered and bit the nearest warm flesh. This was all so crazy! 

Next morning, Blair's reason returned. He had sex with an alien last night. He couldn't claim to be the first human on earth who had practiced xeno sex since Jim hadn't been exactly a virgin, but it came close for him anyway. This was definitely an alternative lifestyle. He just lay there watching the man besides him and tried to wrap his head around this situation. Jim snuffled and woke up with bleary eyes. 

"Morning." 

"Mornin'," Jim mumbled. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Fine." He grinned but he sensed the seriousness of Blair's mood and braced himself. "You?" 

"Almost perfect." 

"Almost?" 

"I haven't fucked you yet," Blair joked to lighten the moment. 

"Ahh, Sandburg, all holes are black and the dick has no eye." 

Blair chuckled. 

"What is it? Say it?" 

"Where do you come from?" 

"Come from?" 

"Yeah, here to Cascade, planet earth? Ring a bell?" 

Jim looked over the bed spread, mulling whether he should tell his lover. At Blair expectant face he knew Blair wouldn't give up. That he had to give something. 

"I just came here and found a place to stay." 

"But how? Why do you look human, I mean, your dad and brother? They are aliens too? A conspiracy? Your mom was an alien?" 

"No." 

"What no?" 

Jim sighed and sat up. 

"Jim?" 

But he didn't want to answer and got up. Blair stared, confused, after him. He heard Jim walking towards the windows in the living room, his favorite brooding place. Kneeling on the bed, Blair peered down. Jim was a black silhouette against the pale morning light. Wrapping his blanket around his shoulders against the chill he followed Jim, worried. 

Jim leaned against the window, his eyes focused at infinite horizon. Only he was seeing anything. Blair snuggled against him, bundled up tightly in his blanket. Jim didn't draw back; instead he shifted a bit to give Blair room at his side. The still form at his side, the soft breathing, gave him comfort. 

"The real Jim Ellison died back in Peru." 

"Oh god!" Blair breathed sadly. 

They both grieved for a moment for the unknown man. 

"You took his place, right?" 

Jim nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Oh, god. That's why you never contacted your family and didn't remember much of anything from your past." 

Jim leaned his forehead against Blair's, holding the smaller man against him. 

"How? I mean, why Jim Ellison? Why choose him?" 

Jim shrugged. 

"He was there and dying, the last of them still alive, but I couldn't save him. He was still breathing, but his neck was broken - if he had lived, he would have been paralyzed. I took his identity. I thought they would come and rescue me soon. I hadn't expected to stay for 18 months." 

Blair wanted to ask something but hesitated. 

"What? C'mon, spill it!" 

"How long will you stay? With me?" Blair asked, afraid to look into Jim's eyes to see a lie. 

"As long as you want me. There is no limit, or anything." 

"What if they find you?" 

"I hope they won't." 

Blair shuddered. He already had nightmares that they would find his sentinel. 

This was far worse. 

Jim sensed the uneasiness of his lover spreading in his body like a fever. He tucked the smaller man against himself as if his body could give him shelter from a dangerous future. He rested his chin on the brown curls and closed his eyes willing the dark thoughts away. 

Blair was getting worked up, pressing himself desperately against the strong chest. His breath came too fast and he felt hot. The fear was like a pain, and sweat broke out, wetting them both. When Blair's breathing began to hitch, Jim leaned back and searched Blair's face. 

"Don't worry! Nothing is going to happen," He told him solemnly. 

Blair studied the calm, serene face and wanted to believe. Wanted to believe that Jim didn't say so to just calm down him, but somehow knew, really knew, that they would never be able to do him any real harm. 

"I love you." Blair whispered. 

Jim nodded. 

"No matter what." 

"I love you too, Sandburg." 

"No! You have to believe me, that whatever might happen in the future, or what ever I might be forced to do, don't forget! Promise me!" 

Jim senses the seriousness of Blair's mysterious statement and decided to go with it, despite not understanding its meaning. 

"I promise. I won't forget." 

Blair let out a painful sigh and hugged Jim hard as if it were their last hug on earth. 

"How about breakfast now?" Jim tried to lighten the mood. 

Blair drew back and nodded. He forced himself to regain a normal composure and smiled up at the worried face. 

"Sounds great." 

Blair let Jim go and turned towards the kitchen. The awkwardness of his movements made Jim remain on the spot, still unsure about what had happened just moments before. 

Blair noticed Jim wasn't following him and turned, gifting him with a blinding smile. Jim smiled back hesitantly. Blair continued to walk to the kitchen and opened enthusiastically the fridge, peering inside. His smile froze when the cold air hit his face, the fears coming back with a vengeance. He closed his eyes for a moment in despair, but collected himself and looked back to Jim mischievously. 

"So, what do you guys eat where you come from?" 

Jim relaxed and went after his lover. 

"Nothing, Sandburg, nothing at all." 

* * *


End file.
